New Years Revolution 2006
New Year's Revolution 2006 was the second annual New Year's Revolution pay-per-view (PPV) event produced by World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE). It took place on January 8, 2006 at the Pepsi Arena in Albany, New York and starred talent from the Raw brand. The main event was an Elimination Chamber match for the WWE Championship involving champion John Cena, Kurt Angle, Shawn Michaels, Kane, Carlito, and Chris Masters. Cena won the match and retained the title after last eliminating Carlito. After the match, Edge, who was the holder of the Money in the Bank contract, cashed in his opportunity and defeated Cena to win the WWE Championship. One of the predominant matches on the card was Triple H versus The Big Show, which Triple H won by pinfall after executing a Pedigree. Another primary match on the undercard was Ric Flair versus Edge for the WWE Intercontinental Championship, which Flair won after Edge got himself intentionally disqualified. Background The main feud heading into New Year's Revolution was between John Cena, Kurt Angle, Shawn Michaels, Kane, Carlito and Chris Masters over the WWE Championship. This feud started on the December 5, 2005 edition of Raw when Eric Bischoff announced that there would be an Elimination Chamber match at New Year's Revolution. On December 12, qualifying matches for the Elimination Chamber match occurred. Angle qualified after defeating Ric Flair, Carlito qualified after defeating Shelton Benjamin, Shawn Michaels qualified after defeating the Big Show by disqualification, Chris Masters qualified after defeating Viscera and finally Kane qualified after defeating Triple H with help from his partner Big Show. The secondary feud heading into the PPV was between Triple H and the Big Show. The rivalry started on the November 28, 2005 edition of Raw when he bragged about the destruction of Ric Flair until Show came and confronted him. On the December 12 edition of Raw, Show faced Shawn Michaels in a qualifying match for the Elimination Chamber match until Triple H came down with a steel chair and hit Michaels with the intention of getting Show disqualified. Show was disqualified, so Michaels qualified and was made a part of the Elimination Chamber match. Later that same night, Triple H faced Show's World Tag Team Championship partner Kane in a qualifying match for the Elimination Chamber match. Show interrupted in the match and helped Kane beat Triple H to qualify. The third feud heading into New Year's Revolution was between Ric Flair and Edge over the WWE Intercontinental Championship. Their rivalry started on the December 5 edition of Raw when Edge's interview segment The Cutting Edge debuted. Edge and Lita insulted Flair so much that it forced Sgt. Slaughter and Michael Hayes to shut down the segment. Edge attacked both men and left them laid into the ring. Another match heading into New Year's Revolution was between Mickie James and Trish Stratus over the WWE Women's Championship. James earn the title shot on the December 12th edition of Raw,'' by defeating Victoria in a number one contender's match. James later stated that it was her dream to defeat her idol Trish for the Women's Championship. The angle between the two developed into a lesbian one with James kissing Stratus in the locker room under the mistletoe during the holidays and James cornering Stratus in the shower. It was later announced that Stratus would defend her title against James at New Year's Revolution. Aftermath After the Elimination Chamber match, Kurt Angle moved to SmackDown! on January 13 when he participated in the 20-man battle royal for the vacant World Heavyweight Championship. Angle won the battle royal by last eliminating Mark Henry and became the new World Heavyweight Champion. John Cena and Edge continued to feud over the WWE Championship. On the January 9 edition of Raw, Edge and Lita had a live sex celebration, which was crashed by Cena. Edge escaped from the ring while Cena and Lita were alone in the ring. Cena performed an unprovoked FU on her to end the segment. Their rivalry led to a WWE Championship rematch at the Royal Rumble, which Cena won. Tensions between Trish Stratus and Mickie James continued after their title match at New Year's Revolution. After the duo defeated Candice Michelle and Victoria at ''Saturday Night's Main Event, James again attempted to kiss Stratus, but was rebuffed. James turned into a villainess and attacked Stratus, leading to a rematch for the WWE Women's Championship at WrestleMania 22. At the PPV, the villainous James defeated Stratus to win her first Women's Championship. Results ; ; *Dark Match: Chavo Guerrero defeated Snitsky. (5:13) *Ric Flair © defeated Edge (with Lita) by disqualification to retain the WWE Intercontinental Championship (7:17) *Trish Stratus © defeated Mickie James to retain the WWE Women's Championship (7:18) *Jerry Lawler defeated Gregory Helms (9:32) *Triple H defeated The Big Show (16:11) *Shelton Benjamin (w/ Momma Benjamin) defeated Viscera (7:48) *Ashley Massaro defeated Maria Kanellis, Torrie Wilson, Victoria, and Candice Michelle in a Gauntlet & Bra & Panties match (11:01) *John Cena © defeated Kurt Angle, Chris Masters, Carlito, Shawn Michaels and Kane in a Elimination Chamber match for the WWE Championship (28:23) *Edge defeated John Cena © by cashing in the Money in the Bank contract to win the WWE Championship (1:46) Elimination Chamber entrances and eliminations : Category:Events with Bra and Panties matches Other on-screen talent See also *List of WWE pay-per-view events *WWE Event History *New Years Revolution DVD release * New Years Revolution 2006 on DVD External links * Offical Website * New Years Revolution 2006 at CAGEMATCH.net * New Years Revolution 2006 at Online World of Wrestling * on WWE Network Category:World Wrestling Entertainment pay-per-view events Category:New Year's Revolution Category:2006 pay-per-view events